Blog utilisateur:Rwo/Chansons
Versions officieuses créées par les membres du wiki : (Rwo, AttrutiRédigée intégralement par Attruti., Blake'sFeatherD'après un travail de Blake'sFeather.) Une Puissante Magie= Blanche-Neige : Good morning, friend Oh my dear, there's something wrong Cause all my words'' Are coming out in song A rhythm stirs Deep inside my soul I'm saying things In ways I can't control! '''Prince David : Ahhhh! What's going on? Someone cast a spell or curse Cause what I say'' Is coming out in verse My voice just soars Had no idea it could Now I'm singing out And my, do I sound good! What could be the reason? '''Blanche-Neige : I think I know, my love It's all because the wish I made Upon the star above With music in our hearts We'll defeat the Evil Queen Prince David : How? Blanche-Neige : Cause love expressed through song'' Is a weapon like the Queen has never seen! '''Ensemble : There's a powerful magic When two hearts are one A powerful magic Bright as the sun Prince David : Goodness will triumph And evil's undone When you dare to heed love's call Ensemble : Cause love is the most powerful magic of all.'' It's a powerful magic When two voices soar '''Blanche-Neige : I'm ever more hopeful For what lies in store Prince David : Nothing will stop us No, not anymore Watch the wish you made come true Ensemble : That is what love and its powerful magic can do Feel the song inside our hearts That is where the magic starts Blanche-Neige : Oh, it grows with every note Prince David : Soaring sweetly from my throat! Blanche-Neige : Every line ends with a rhyme Ensemble : Don't know how, but it's sublime With a melody so strong How can we go wrong? With our powerful magic We now have the means Cause love can defeat'' Curses, potions or beans And the unhappy ending Let that be the Queen's With our daughter's fate at stake Seems we found a lucky break Now let our song show the powerful magic We can make! proposée : Quel beau réveil Sapristi, ça ne tourne pas rond Car mes oreilles N'entendent plus que des chansons Je suis mon cœur Au rythme si drôle Il semble que j'en ai perdu le contrôle Quel est ce sort ? Quelle est cette magie dans l'air Tout ce que je dis Se transforme soudain en vers Ma voix est forte Or je n'en savais rien Je chante maintenant tout haut Et comme je me sens bien Y a-t-il une explication ? Oui je crois bien savoir Tout est à cause du vœu que j'ai fait Sur l'étoile du soir La musique dans nos cœurs Nous vaincrons la Méchante Reine Comment ? L'amour dit en chanson Est ce qui nous défendra contre sa haine Cette puissante magie Quand deux cœurs font un Cette puissante magie Brille c'est certain Si forte qu'elle triomphe De tous les maux Tant elle rend la Terre plus ronde L'amour est bien la plus puissante magie du monde Cette puissante magie Quand deux voix résonnent Me rend pleine d'espoir Sur ce que la vie nous donne Et grâce à ce vœu Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne Ensemble nous vaincrons de tout C'est ce que fait l'amour et sa puissante magie pour nous Si nos cœurs chantent assez fort Là où la magie prend corps Chaque note devient plus haute Sans commettre la moindre faute ! Ces rimes résonnent dans notre âme En nous elles ravivent une flamme Cette mélodie nous rend Plus hardis qu'avant Cette puissante magie Nous offre un avenir Une vraie fin heureuse Faite d'amour et de rires Et le sort de la Reine N'a qu'à bien se tenir Le prix est bien trop élevé Nous ne pouvons pas échouer Grâce aux chansons que notre puissante magie A créées |-|La Reine Chante= '''Reine Regina : Mirror, mirror, on the wall I'm tortured by some spell Mirror, mirror, on the wall Please save me from this hell. Miroir Magique : Snow and Charming made a wish Now everything has changed. Reine Regina : Oh, great, you're singing, too? This whole thing is deranged. Miroir Magique : A spell as strong as this Won't be easy to defeat Your curse might not succeed When your kingdom singing songs so sweet... Grincheux : It's time to work, let's go Not a thing to make me bristle With a heigh, heigh, heigh and a ho, ho, ho I'll mine that mine and whistle! Geppetto : He's real and not a toy There's a lifetime to enjoy The happy things He's got no strings Cause he's-a my real boy!'' '''Jiminy : Chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp Chirp-chirp-chirp Chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp! Veuve Lucas : La, la, princess on her way La, la, though I'm old and grey Happy times are here to stay! Blanche-Neige et Prince David : Seems we found a lucky break Now let our song show the powerful magic We can make! Reine Regina : Enough! proposée : Miroir, miroir dans ta geôle Un sale tour m'ensorcelle Miroir, miroir dans ta geôle Réponds quand je t'appelle Majesté tes pires ennemis Ont lancé un sortilège Parfait, tu chantes comme nous C'est à cause de Blanche-Neige Un tel tour de magie Sera dur à annuler Pour toi ce sera fini Si le Royaume persiste à chanter On retourne au boulot Rien ne m'irrite ni me donne chaud Chantez heigh, heigh, heigh, et ho, ho, ho Dans la mine tout est plus beau Un jouet qui a pris corps Est le plus cher des trésors Il se tient bien Sans aucun lien C'est mon vrai brave gamin Chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp Chirp-chirp-chirp Chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp-chirp ! La princesse sera une merveille Là, là, moi je suis si vieille Le beau temps semble éternel ! Nous ne pouvons pas échouer Grâce aux chansons que notre puissante magie A créées Assez ! |-|L'Amour est une Faiblesse= Reine Regina : So… the Charmings think their love is strong enough to defeat me? Well, there's one thing they don't know… Mirror, mirror Could not be clearer That love is a waste of time I'm here to tell you With love's magic spell You cannot match the power of mine. Once I loved and once I learned Love is weakness Love will leave you burned... Down with love Down with hope Don't need blind faith To cope Or inspiring songs in my heart Got the magic I need For my darkest of deeds Love at times can entrance But love doesn't stand a chance. Love doesn't stand a chance! Mirror, mirror, the time draws nearer For me to enact my curse Those happy feelings That send them reeling Will soon become the reverse! Down with love Down with hope Don't need blind faith To cope Or inspiring songs in my heart Got the magic I need For my darkest of deeds Love at times can entrance But love doesn't stand a chance. Love doesn't stand a chance! Stole my shot at one true love That's what she did to me Now that little bitch will wish She never ever knew me! Down with love Down with dreams Down with goodness's schemes Gonna rip the song right from their hearts Got the magic I need For my darkest of deeds Watch my curse kill romance Oh, love doesn't stand a chance No, no, love doesn't stand a chance! proposée : Comme ça, les Charmant croient que leur amour est assez fort pour me vaincre ? Mais, il y a un détail qu'ils ignorent. Miroir, miroir Je n'ai aucune peur L'amour ne me sert à rien Je peux vous dire Votre petit sortilège Ne rivalisera pas avec le mien J'ai appris de mes erreurs L'amour blesse L'amour vous brise le cœur Plus d'amour Plus d'espoir Tout ça est illusoire Comme ces chansons qui animent mon corps J'ai mes sorts pour me servir Dans ce que je fais de pire Parfois ils se redressent Mais l'amour est une faiblesse L'amour est une faiblesse Miroir, miroir le temps est un voleur Et bientôt je lancerai mon sort Ces beaux sourires Vont au contraire souffrir Et nul ne sera assez fort Plus d'amour Plus d'espoir Tout ça est illusoire Comme ces chansons qui animent mon corps J'ai mes sorts pour me servir Dans ce que je fais de pire Parfois ils se redressent Mais l'amour est une faiblesse L'amour est une faiblesse Les ténèbres noircissent mon cœur Comme depuis qu'elle m'a trahie Cette petite garce me défie De mettre fin à sa vie Plus d'amour Plus de rêves Je me battrai sans trêve Arrachant ces chansons de leurs cœurs J'ai mes sorts pour me servir Dans ce que je fais de pire Plus de joie, ni tendresse L'amour est une faiblesse Wow, wow, l'amour est une faiblesse |-|Vengeance au Creux de ma Main= Capitaine Crochet : My dear prince and princess Your offer is meaningless Don't give a damn 'bout your rank The gold in your sack Well, it isn't worth jack I should make you fools go walk the plank Your riches would fill other pirates with glee But none of those pirates are me! Pirates : They're not he! Crochet : Sing a yo ho Keep your jewels divine Crochet & Pirates : Yo ho Crochet : And your manners refined Cause even more precious'' Than rum in a stein Is revenge, revenge, revenge And it's gonna be mine! '''Crochet & Pirates : Revenge, revenge, revenge Crochet : Is gonna be mine! Blanche-Neige : Revenge? On whom? Crochet : Just wait for the second verse, love. I've savaged and pillaged And pilfered each village My conquests I'm justly proud of (He's proud of) Each town that I plunder I leave torn asunder A pirate's life is one to love (Lots to love) And yet my heart's hardened as hard as a rock Won't rest 'til I've skinned me a croc! (Gotta skin him a croc) Sing a yo ho You can beg, plead and whine But yo ho You are wasting your time. That croc got my hand Wanna tear out his spine Revenge, revenge, revenge Is gonna be mine. Revenge, revenge, revenge Is gonna be mine. Prince David : Let's go. Blanche-Neige : Wait, you want revenge on a crocodile? For taking your hand? Crochet : Afraid he did more than that. Once I sailed toward a horizon (Horizon) Where I might find happiness waiting Until that croc destroyed my life And filled me with hate unabating Some say "Let it go!", but I say "Hell no!", I'm finally on the right path Soon the Dark One will feel (He will feel) The fire of this pirate's wrath (Feel the fire of his, feel the fire of his) Blanche-Neige : Wait - did you say the Dark One? Prince David : I think I know why you can't find him - we have him in our dungeon. Crochet : Bloody hell. Blanche-Neige : Captain, if you give us safe passage to the Queen's castle, you've got yourself a crocodile. Crochet : Aye, luv. You've got a deal. Have one last drink, mates! Then we've got a date with destiny! Sing a yo ho I'll slaughter the swine Yo ho Must be fate's design At last our tales Will again intertwine Revenge, revenge, revenge Is gonna be mine! (Revenge, revenge, revenge is gonna be) Oh, it's gonna be, oh, it's gonna be Oh, it's gonna be mine! Oh, it's gonna be, oh, it's gonna be Oh, it's gonna be mine! proposée : Mes braves prince et princesse Votre offre je vous la laisse Car peu m'importe votre rang L'or qu'vous avez là J'en fais bien peu de cas Vous mériteriez un châtiment Votre argent rendrait bien des pirates ravis Mais pas le pirate que voici ! Aucun n'est lui ! Chantez yo ho Gardez votre air hautain Yo ho Et vos bijoux souverains Car ce qui compte plus Qu'un tonneau de rhum plein Est la vengeance, vengeance, vengeance Au creux de ma main ! Vengeance, vengeance, vengeance Au creux de ma main ! Une vengeance ? Sur qui ? Attends la deuxième strophe, ma jolie. J'ai pillé, écumé Saccagé chaque village Dans lequel l'équipage est passé (Est passé) J'ai séduit des cœurs Ou j'ai semé la peur Une vie de pirate vaut de l'or (Vaut de l'or) Mais a surgi un Crocodile sans remords Je lui ferai payer ses torts ! (Ferai payer ses torts) Chantez yo ho Vous pouvez bien vous plaindre Mais yo ho J'ai quelqu'un d’autre à vaincre Je n'ai de prévenance Pour qui m'a pris ma main Vengeance, vengeance, vengeance Au creux de ma main Vengeance, vengeance, vengeance Au creux de ma main Partons. Vous voulez vous venger d'un crocodile ? Pour avoir pris votre main ? Il ne s'est pas arrêté là. Jadis je voguais sur l'océan (Océan) Avec comme seuls ennemis les récifs Mais quand cette bête à écailles M'a laissé un cœur vindicatif On me dit « Renonce !», mais je crie « Revanche » Je ne compte pas abdiquer là Le Ténébreux va subir (Il va subir) La force de ma vendetta ! (Va subir la puissance, Va subir la puissance) Mais… Vous avez bien dit le Ténébreux ? Je sais pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas le trouver – nous l'avons capturé dans notre donjon. Bon sang. Capitaine, si vous nous donnez un passage sûr jusqu'au château de la Reine, vous avez votre Crocodile. Bien, ma jolie. Nous avons un marché. Finissez vos verres, marins ! Nous avons rendez-vous avec un bel avenir ! Chantez yo ho Il payera enfin Yo ho Ma revanche n'est plus loin C'est là ma chance Le destin m'est bénin Vengeance, vengeance, vengeance Au creux de ma main ! (Vengeance, vengeance, au creux de ma main) Au creux de ma main, au creux de ma main Au creux de ma main ! Au creux de ma main, au creux de ma main Au creux de ma main ! |-|La Pire des Méchantes= Zelena : Finally the moment I was hoping would come The moment he would realize he chose the wrong one There isn't any curse I could cast to match this feeling The pain I knew when Rumple turned his back on my heart At last will be Regina's when her life falls appart Suddenly the future's looking more appealing Once I was filled with rage Now I'll enjoy the ride It's so electrifying Watching all her dreams denied Oh, I will fly into tomorrow My sister full of sorrow Fin'lly paying for her sins I'll smile, all the while she is crying Inside she's slowly dying Learning wicked always wins Oh, evil may be powerful But wicked always wins. If Mom could see me now, she would ache with regret Cause she'd witness all the glory wickedness gets'' She went and made Regina queen And my blood boil But that's all history Time they all understood What they call "green with envy" I just call "looking good" Oh, I will fly into tomorrow My sister full of sorrow Fin'lly paying for her sins No strife Her life was so enchanted She took it all for granted Now she'll dream of could-have-beens Oh, evil may be powerful But wicked always– Wait, why just revel in her demise when I could use it to my advantage… I'll give her a magic gift To bring the Charmings down When Regina stands victorious I'll swoop right into town When he learns the spell was mine Oh, Rumple – he will see He should have chosen me! So I will fly into tomorrow Delighting in her sorrow As a better day begins This time Nobody's gonna stop me No evil's gonna top me Oh, wicked always wins A happy ending will be mine 'Cause wicked always wins! proposée : J'attendais ce moment qui changerait la donne Quand il sut de nous deux qu'il n'avait pas pris la bonne Aucun sortilège ne peut exprimer la joie qui m'anime La peine que j'ai connue quand Rumple m'a dit au revoir Bientôt sera pour Regina le même désespoir Aujourd'hui le futur s'annonce bien plus sublime Ma rage se désagrège Et je pars en balade C'est une vraie adrénaline D'écouter ses jérémiades Oh moi, je vole vers des jours plus beaux Où ma sœur lâche les grandes eaux Payant enfin pour ses crimes Cette fois, je serai celle qui pourra rire La voyant sur le point de mourir Des méchants je suis la pire Oh la Reine est peut-être méchante Mais moi je suis bien pire Si mère me voyait maint'nant elle aurait des regrets Voyant comme ma méchanceté inspire le respect Mais elle a fait reine sa fille chérie Et mon sang bout Dur départ dans la vie J'ai du style malgré tout On me dit « verte d'envie » J'appelle ça « preuve de goût » Oh moi, je vole vers des jours plus beaux Où ma sœur lâche les grandes eaux Payant enfin pour ses crimes Sans moi Elle vivrait un conte de fées Tout ce qu'elle aurait désiré Mais c'est un tout autre avenir Oh la Reine est peut-être méchante Mais moi je suis bien– Attendez, pourquoi seulement rire de sa défaite, et ne pas l'utiliser à mon avantage ? Si j'offre un peu de magie Qui puisse vaincre les Charmant Regina s'élèvera victorieuse Et j'en ferai tout autant Et un jour Rumple regrettera De ne pas avoir choisi La sorcière que je suis Or moi, je vole vers des jours plus beaux Son plan ira à vau-l'eau Une nouvelle vie se dessine Cette fois Nul ne me fera souffrir Je serai la seule à sourire Des méchants je suis la pire Cette fin heureuse sera pour moi Car je suis bien la pire |-|Charmants vs. Méchante Reine= '''Blanche-Neige et Prince David : There's a powerful magic When two hearts are one A powerful magic Bright as the sun Goodness will triumph And evil's undone When you dare to heed love's call Cause love is the most powerful magic of all!'' '''Reine Regina : Down with love Down with hope Don't need blind faith To cope Or inspiring songs in my heart Got the magic I need For my darkest of deeds Love at times can entrance But love doesn't stand a chance. No no, love doesn't stand a– Blanche-Neige et Prince David : It's a powerful magic When two voices soar We're ever more hopeful For what lies in store Reine Regina : Once I loved and once I learned Love is weakness Love will leave you burned Blanche-Neige et Prince David : Nothing will stop us No, not anymore With our daughter's fate at stake Seems we found a lucky break Now let our song show the powerful magic We can make! Reine Regina : Happy endings you will see But the happy end will end with me! Love doesn't stand A chance! Reine Regina : Got you where I want you now Your spell will soon be broken Let us see how strong you are When everything is spoken… proposée : Cette puissante magie Quand deux cœurs font un Cette puissante magie Brille c'est certain Si forte qu'elle triomphe De tous les maux Tant elle rend la Terre plus ronde L'amour est bien la plus puissante magie du monde Plus d'amour Plus d'espoir Tout ça est illusoire Comme ces chansons qui animent mon corps J'ai mes sorts pour me servir Dans ce que je fais de pire Parfois ils se redressent Mais l'amour est une faiblesse Wow, wow, l'amour est une faible– Cette puissante magie Quand deux voix résonnent Nous rend pleins d'espoir Sur ce que la vie nous donne J'ai appris de mes erreurs L'amour blesse L'amour vous brise le cœur Et grâce à ce vœu Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne Le prix est bien trop élevé Nous ne pouvons pas échouer Grâce aux chansons que notre puissante magie A créées Non ce n'est pas fini Pas tant que je l'aurai dit L'amour est une faiblesse Vous avez dit vos derniers mots Le sort sera bientôt brisé Voyons si vous êtes si forts Quand plus rien n'est chanté… |-|Le Chant d'Emma= Emma Swan : Once I lived in darkness Out there on my own Left to brave the world alone Everything seemed hopeless No chance to break free Couldn't hear the song inside of me… Once upon a time A song inspired them: be brave They gave me up because my fate was as the one who'd save The world from your dark magic And the wicked things you do They placed a song inside my heart More powerful than you… All the years of running No, not anymore I know what I'm living for I'm no longer searching Turns out all along The answer was inside me with a song. proposée : Hier j'étais esseulée Seule contre le monde Sans personne pour qui je compte Tout me semblait brisé Sans chance d'avenir Sans entendre mon chant d'espoir s'ouvrir… Il était une fois Un chant qui les a inspirés Ils m'ont abandonnée pour que je puisse enfin sauver Le monde de vos ténèbres Et de tous vos mauvais tours Emplissant mon cœur d'une chanson Bien plus puissante que vous… Toutes ces années à fuir Non, plus jamais ça Maintenant on tient à moi Je n'ai plus à souffrir Car pendant ce temps L'espoir était là, tapi, dans un chant. |-|Un Nouveau Départ= Emma Swan : Tomorrow is uncertain Who knows what it will bring? Killian Jones : But one thing is for sure, luv With you, I have everything Killian et Emma : And happ'ly ever after Is the way these stories go Emma : Used to think that's what I wanted But now I finally know… There's no storm we can't outrun Killian : We will always find the sun Killian et Emma : Leave the past and all its scars A happy beginning now is ours. Mary Margaret Blanchard : We celebrate together A longtime wish come true David Nolan : What makes it even better: Today our story starts anew Regina Mills : Let villains cast their curses Regina et Zelena : We can overcome them all Zelena : If we all stand strong together Henry Mills : There's no way we can fall Ensemble : There's no storm we can't outrun We will always find the sun Leave the past and all its scars A happy beginning now is ours If we're facing endless night Take my hand and join the fight Past the clouds, we'll find the stars A happy beginning now is ours. Na na na Na na na Na na na na There's no storm we can't outrun We will always find the sun Leave the past and all its scars A happy beginning now is ours. If we're facing endless night (… Facing endless night…) Take my hand and join the fight (… Come and join the fight) Past the clouds we'll find the stars (… Oh, we'll find) A happy beginning now is ours! A happy beginning now is ours! proposée : Je reste peut-être incertaine Sur ce que nous réserve l'avenir Mais quelles que soient les épreuves Avec toi nous allons réussir Et ils vécurent heureux Comme dans les histoires d'antan C'est ce que je pensais avoir souhaité Mais je sais maintenant Le soleil n'est jamais loin Tout se terminera bien Le temps passe et nous apprend Qu'un nouveau départ nous attend Nous célébrons tous en chœur Un rêve des plus fous Ce qui le rend encore meilleur C'est que l'on n'en voit pas le bout Les méchants ne nous font plus peur Nous les vaincrons comme avant Si nous restons tous ensemble Nul obstacle n'est trop grand Le soleil n'est jamais loin Tout se terminera bien Le temps passe et nous apprend Qu'un nouveau départ nous attend Les ténèbres ne vaincront pas Rejoins-moi dans le combat À l'horizon, au firmament Un nouveau départ nous attend Na na na Na na na Na na na na Le soleil n'est jamais loin Tout se terminera bien Le temps passe et nous apprend Qu'un nouveau départ nous attend Les ténèbres ne vaincront pas Rejoins-moi dans le combat À l'horizon, au firmament Un nouveau départ nous attend Un nouveau départ nous attend ---- Catégorie:Billets de blog